I Won't Let You Go
by Inralak
Summary: Byakuya is forced to go to a club for his sister's birthday, he meets an orange haired beauty there and can't help the attraction he has for him. Those brown eye's just begging for Byakuya to push him down. This man will be his, tonight. ByaIchi. Explicit content. Sex between two guys. Don't like, don't read. One-Shot.


**Author's Note: So I've had this idea for a few years, just now decided to write it.**

 **Pairing: Byakuya and Ichigo, ByaIchi. Semi/Byakuya, Uke/Ichigo.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, just the story line for the FanFiction.**

 **Warning: AU. Explicit content. A little swearing. Sex between two guys, Yaoi. This is mostly smut and a little story line to it. A little OOC, I did try to keep them in character as much as possible.**

* * *

This was ridiculous, he didn't even want to be here. Byakuya looked around the club joint in disgust. He hated places like this, it just proves how corrupt this world really is. It's entirely demeaning even being in here.

"Come on man, look happier." And then there's this guy, who dragged him here in the first place. The annoying voice of his long time friend said from behind him, as a hand clapped on his shoulder. "You need to get out more. It's your sisters birthday, so enjoy."

"Renji! Byakuya! Over here!" They turn to see who was calling. Seeing that it's their group, consisting of Rukia, a petite girl with dark black hair and deep purple eyes she is his younger sister and the birthday girl. Shuuhei, who has dark grey eyes and short black hair he also has a '69' and blue strip tattooed under his left eye and three scars over his right eye running down his face. Izuru, he has blond hair with his fringe over his left eye and has blue eyes. Rangiku, she has blue eyes and long wavy orange-blond hair, she also has a beauty spot under the right side of her mouth.

Rukia ran up to her brother, then bowed to the head of her family before she hugged him. "Brother I'm so happy your here! I wondered if you would come."

The Kuchiki family are an old family, rich in money as well as in culture and history. They pride themselves at their social standings and are a much respected clan in the business world. The Kuchiki clan run many different businesses, in all kinds of industries. In the arts, hotels, movie making, running universities, medical facilities and many more. They have enough wealth to support generations of the clan. And yet the head of the whole clan is currently in a club made for the lesser minds of this world. Sure, it was one of the higher class clubs, but really, it was no different from the others that you'll find in the streets.

"Why wouldn't I come?" Byakuya asks, wondering why she kept on side glancing to the red head that had wondered off to talk to the others. "Sure I may not condone your choice of venue, but you are my sister. So of course I would come."

Rukia smiled at her brother, even though they weren't blood related he still accepted her as one of them. Byakuya is the only family she has known, she grew up in an orphanage until she was found by the Kuchiki family and brought in as the sister to the heir of the clan. She never felt accepted at the orphanage, but coming to the Kuchiki family home on that first day she was immediately acknowledged as one of them. Her brother never once treated her as anything less then his sister and she is eternally grateful to him and the rest of the family.

"You look good." She said, gesturing to his clothes. Byakuya was wearing a tight V-neck white shirt that emphasised the paleness of his skin quit nicely, dark black jeans and a tight fitted, but still movable, leather jacket. His silky black hair was down and pulled back with some gel showing of how dark his grey eyes are and his high cheek bones. "I wouldn't think any of this came out of your closet. If you don't mind my saying, you look hot."

"Renji got them, it seems that my usual attire is boring as he put it. Saying that I need to get better clothes for more casual events. He insisted that I wear this and that it would make you happy, so I agreed." The man said with slight annoyance in his voice. The memory of the red head banging on his door telling him that he was to put these clothes on and to hurry.

"Haha, that's Renji for you." She looks to the other with a feeling in her eye's that Byakuya has never seen before. "He's always out to please or to help people."

"Rukia..?" He asks her.

"It's nothing." Looking at her brother as if nothing was wrong, she gives him a questioning look. "So, your okay with being here? You know what this place is, right?"

"What do you..."

"Rukia, hurry up. It's going to start soon." Rangiku yelled over the pounding music to where her friends were, waving and jumping up and down.

"Okay, coming!" She gave her brother a very amused look. "You'll see soon."

Then she ran over to where the others were all sitting at a round table booth, already with drinks in their hands. Byakuya just sighed, not really worrying about what his sister was plotting, and followed after her to take a seat at the table. Renji handed him a drink with a smirk on his face.

"Just to loosen you up. This is a club after all and you're expected to dance." Give his friend a mischievous look, he turns to talk to Rukia ignoring the famous Byakuya glare that is sent his way.

The raven looks at the drink, deciding that he should just drink it. He hasn't had the chance to loosen up in a long time. Taking a sip, he cringes at how sweet it is, but then there is a bitter after taste. Looking at it he guessed that it was a raspberry vodka and lemonade, he hasn't had one of these in a long time.

He takes another sip, still not liking how sweet it is, Byakuya just decides to quickly down the drink just to get it over and done with. The drink has no effect on him what so ever, being a man at his age, this amount of alcohol does nothing to him.

"Hey Byakuya, how you doing?" A very drunk voice says beside him as he feels the seat dip next to him. "You're looking very hot tonight."

"Good evening Shuuhei, it's been awhile." He glances at the other and sees that he is completely gone, great now he has to deal with a drunk and flirty man who should go to bed.

"Yes it has, you miss me?" Shuuhei is usually a respectable man, but he's a light weight, it takes just a few drinks to get him wasted.

"I guess." The raven was starting to feel a little uncomfortable, but damn him if he showed it.

Shuuhei shuffled closer to the other man, his chest touching Byakuya's shoulder, his laid his hand on the ravens knee. There was no reaction, so in his drunken hazed mind he took that as a sign to go on. He moves his hand up Byakuya's leg, also moving it lower to his inner thigh. He looks up in to smouldering grey eye's when a pale hand grabbed his and removes it from his leg.

"What's wrong?" Shuuhei asks in confusion.

"I am sorry Shuuhei, but I am not interested in you in that way. So would you be so kind as to move out of my personal space." He shuts him down so coolly and coldly that if it came from anyone else they would be offended, but because it was from Byakuya, Shuuhei just shrugs his shoulders and moves over to sit with Izuru.

Byakuya looks up to see Rukia and Renji laughing at him. He closes his eyes and leans back into the chair, crossing his arms, allowing his mind to wonder. He didn't really do anything that day, he had no work today and had finished his paperwork a few days ago. So he just lazed around all day, watched some movies and read a few books he'd been meaning to get around to reading but never had the time.

A hand hits him in back and a glass is shoved into his hand as he opens his eye's. Byakuya sees a big grin spread across the face of one of his sister's friends, his name is Ikkaku. The raven has known the bald black eyed man for a couple of years and he knows that another of Rukia's friends is never too far behind him. And right on cue, the black haired narcissist comes up from behind the other, sporting those usual colourful feathers on his right eyelash and eyebrow that show off his bright purple eye's.

"You need to start loosening up man, you'll scare off some of the fine arse walking around in here." Ikkaku says before a hand hits him on the shoulder.

"Don't even think about it Ikkaku. You try and flirt with anyone here, you will not be sleeping in my bed for a whole year." He gives his long time friend and lover a threatening look.

"I was only joking, Yumi." The bald man grabs the others hand and pulls him into his arms. Yumichika looks at him with a little pout on those soft lips. "Awe, babe. I really didn't mean it. You know your the only one for me."

Ikkaku leans in to the man in his arms, pressing him further into his chest, going to kiss him on the lips.

"Ikkaku, Yumichika, you finally made it." Rukia walks up to the two entangled men. "Um, come on, stop bugging my brother."

"Haha, okay." Ikkaku looks at his raven haired friend. "Drink up man, and go look around, there are some really dark corners that no uses. Remember to have some fun."He winks and walks off, taking a seat and pulling Yumichika onto his lap much to the others chagrin.

Byakuya picks up the drink, he knows exactly what this drink is, bourbon and coke, it's one of his usual choices when it comes to drinks. It's very rare for him to have more then one drink, he's just been too busy to go out, but this time he is having his driver come pick him up instead of driving himself. Though in the old days he wouldn't have cared much, but now that he is older he wants to be a good example for his sister.

He downs the drink before deciding to go to the toilet. Getting up he doesn't bother telling anyone where he is going, he won't be long. Shuffling through the people on the dance floor to cross to the other side where the men's toilets are. It wasn't easy, even for Byakuya, all these bodies rubbing against each other, jumping and dancing to the music.

The raven is almost through the sweaty mass of people when someone come smashing into him from the side. He turns to catch them so they don't fall to the floor. The smell of strawberries invades his nostrils and glimpse orange, before the person turns in his arms to look at him. Big brown eyes look into dark grey ones, they just stare at each other, not really moving now that they were out of the crowd.

The man in his arms was absolutely beautiful, words could not describe his beauty. His brown eyes shone with a fire of a thousand suns and intelligence, he has perfect features with a cute scowl on his face and the brightest orange hair that it sticks out like a sore thumb. The softest looking lips that looked so kissable, a slender body that just fits perfectly in Byakuya's arms. He forgot all about his need to go to the toilet.

Byakuya quickly lets him go, not meaning to hold him so long, maybe those drinks effected him more then he thought. "Sorry about that."

"No, it's fine. Thank you for catching me, this floor is too dirty and sticky." The orange head gave him a smile. "You know, you're really hot."

Byakuya is shocked to say the least, blood just flows south from the look on the others face. Yep, those drinks did get to him. For some crazy reason all he wants to do is pull that warmth back onto himself. "Ah, thank you. But I'm nothing compared to you."

He has no idea why he said that, but that seemed to be the words the other wanted to hear. The orange head just smirks, lifting an arm he guides it down the others chest, still looking him in the eyes. Byakuya catches a tint of red on the nameless man's cheeks. The raven just lets the other move his hand down, loving the feeling. He knows that he should stop this, but its been so long since he has let go, letting go of the Kuchiki mask, letting go of that facade of being someone that he really isn't, someone he was made into by the constant teachings of the Kuchiki clan.

"Did you want to go somewhere more private." The brown eyed man says as he grabs Byakuya's clothed member and his other hand grabs the ravens shirt and pulls him closer.

Byakuya looks down at the other, fingers twitching to be buried into orange locks. He lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding, this man is making him think things he wouldn't usual think. He gives the other a straight look, but you can see the desire he has for the orange head in his eyes."Are you sure you know what your getting yourself into? You don't even know me."

"That doesn't matter, I don't need to know you, it's good to loosen up every now and then, and you look like you need to." He gives the raven a lustful look as he licks his lips. "Just let go."

Byakuya narrows his eyes, what's with everyone tonight and telling him to loosen up. Don't they all know who he is? He just can't drop everything and go out and have fun. Then it hits him, he can't even remember the last time he had a vacation. This should be fine, he does need to let off a little steam, but he's still unsure about doing this with a man he just met.

The nameless man looks at the raven and sees that he is in his own world, the orange head doesn't like that one bit. He just wants this god of a man before him to just look at him tonight and him alone. He gets an idea to get the others attention, pulling down the zipper to the ravens black jeans and reaching into his pants to grab his cock a little harder then before. He'd happy at the reaction he got, the man finally looking at him and focusing only on him. Oh, how he loves those grey eyes so dark its like an endless vortex.

"You don't know when to give up, do you?" Byakuya growls out as he bends his head and closing the gap between their lips, one hand taking hold of those surprisingly soft orange locks in a fist and the other grabbing his chin in a strong hold. He moves his lips against the others, the orange head happily moving with him. Byakuya pulls the others chin down, opening his mouth, then pushing his tongue into the nameless man's warm cavern and exploring.

Pulling back, the orange head tries to get his breath back from such a hot kiss, he's surprised when the raven grabs his arse with the hand that was holding his chin while the other pulls the hand that is groping Byakuya's member out of his pants and entangles their fingers together. A moan slips from Ichigo's mouth, blood rushing south. Byakuya starts to suck on the orange heads neck, biting and nibbling, making sure he leaves a mark.

"No, I don't." The orange head says as he pulls the other in for another kiss, trying to gain back a little control. He's never let anyone lead, but this man is so commanding with just his presence, making him just want to lay down for him. But he's never been one to give up easily, no matter how much he wants to.

Byakuya deepens the kiss, biting and sucking on the others bottom lip. He just wants so badly to push this man up against a wall and take him. He's never been this aroused before, this man is so forward with what he wants, and the look in his eye just makes Byakuya want to give him everything he wants. This is so different, he's just acting on pure instinct now and its screaming at him to take the man that he is pulling closer into him.

The brown eyed man grinds both their hips together, eliciting a groan from both their mouths. They are so caught up in their own world that they forgot where they are. Continuing to grind their hips together, just revelling in the feel and losing themselves into each others eyes that are currently glazed over with lust.

But it all comes to a halt when he hears his sisters voice coming slowly towards him. It's like a bucket of ice cold water is thrown on him, all need fading from him as the realisation what he is doing in a public place. He grabs the others shoulders and pushes him gently away from him just as his sister comes through the crowd of people.

"There you are brother, I was looking for you. Come on, the shows about to start." She says, then looking to the man that her brother is holding by the shoulders, who is looking at her with a little frustration and annoyance. "Oh, hello, who are you? Are you a friend of Byakuya's?

The orange head is confused for a second, trying to get his mind under wraps after almost having the man that he has been eyeing off since he walked through the doors of the club, and to have him stop because they were interrupted by some midget. He's really annoyed now. "Um, kinda."

"What do you mean by 'kinda'?" She asks confused, wondering why he looked like it was ready to hit her.

"We just met." The orange head said.

Byakuya catching onto what his sister was trying to do, she always liked knowing all the gossip. "Okay Rukia, what did you want?"

"I just told you brother. The shows about to start, so you need to hurry up." She said grabbing his arm.

"Yes, I know. But, what show are we talking about here?"

"There is a show here tonight, that's the reason we came for my birthday. Well, it was Renji who chose the place." She said as she started to tug his arm to follow her.

"Wait a minute, I'm a little busy right now." He turns to look at the mystery man that he was just making out with, to see that he was gone, nowhere insight. He looked around to see if he could see a head of orange hair, but saw nothing. "I didn't get his name."

"Who's name?" His sister asked him, while pulling him through the people on the dance floor.

"The person I was just with."

"Oh, okay. You know he was kinda cute, even though he kept on glaring at me. He's like totally your type. Maybe you can look for him after the show." She said as they broke free of the people grinding up against each other. "If he's still here that is."

Byakuya keeps quiet, not wanting to tell his sister how much he really wants to do that. To go after the orange haired minx and pull him to an uninhabited place and give him the night of his life. But, it was his sisters night, not his, so he must accompany her for the night.

They arrive to the booth where all their friends were laughing and drinking, getting pretty drunk. He takes his seat, and is instantly pulled into their argument by Rangiku, quite literately pulling him by the arm.

"Byakuya, do you think that Dean Winchester is hotter then Sam Winchester, or do you like Sam more?" Rangiku gives Shuuhei, Ikkaku and Yumichika an evil look. "Because I think that Sam is way hotter."

"I don't see why I have anything to do with this." Byakuya tried to pry her hands off his to no avail.

"Just answer the question, Byakuya." Ikkaku says to the other, hoping that he was for Dean and not Sam. "I'll buy you another drink."

"That's no fair, that's bribing." She was having none of Ikkaku's cheating, so she pressed her breast's into Byakuya's arm and giving him a suggestive look, trying to persuade him to her side. She knows that the raven likes guys, but that didn't top her from trying.

Byakuya, still trying to get his arm free. "I don't really want to be apart of this, but if giving you my answer will make this discussion come to an end, I will tell you who I think is hotter."

They all look at him in anticipation, not hiding their excitement one bit.

"I'd have to say that Dean Winchester is the hotter out of the two. Now, stop asking me such questions."

Two things happened at once. Ikkaku, Yumichika and Shuuhei all jumped to their feet, yelling at Rangiku that she was wrong and that she needs to hand over the money she owns them. Rangiku dropped Byakuya's arm and pouted, looking down, then jumping up she threw the money in their faces, telling them that they suck.

"Shut up you guys, the show is starting!" Rukia yelled over at the four still arguing.

They all looked towards the stage that was next to the dance floor, just a little higher so that you can see it from anywhere in the club. Someone walked out onto the stage, dressed in some very revealing clothes making it obvious that they were female.

"WELCOME EVERYBODY!" A loud female voice announced through a microphone. "For those who don't know me, I own this wonderful establishment that you are al currently having the time of your lives in. My name Tatsuki, and it's lovely to see you all here!"

She pulled a whip that was wrapped around her waist, and did a few whipping movements as a few girls in high heels came onto the stage and took up positions kneeling on the floor. "You all know what theme it is tonight! So lets get the 'circus' show started! You'll love this new one. Here we are, THE WICKED SISTER'S!"

She walked off the stage still gesturing toward the girls kneeling on the stage. The lights changed to a dimmer more interment purple colour, then some fast paced tecno music started playing through the speakers. The girls all stood up at the same time to the beat of the music, they all pulled out some juggling balls from their pockets. They swapped the balls between each other, all to the beat and speed of the music. Then they started taking off their clothes, slowly and one by one until they were in tight fitted shorts and tight leather crop tops.

When they started bending and spinning, did Byakuya realise what kind of show this was. He walked over to his sister, where she was sitting watching the show next to Renji. "What is this? You did not tell me about this."

"Move out of the way brother, I'm trying to watch." When her bother did not budge she looked up at him. "I told you that there was a show."

"Yes, you just forgot to mention that it was a strip show." His voice the only thing showing his annoyance.

"They are not strippers, they are exotic dancers." Saying it like it made a difference, even though it didn't, they were essentially the same thing. "Just sit down and enjoy, the guys are going to come out next. Oh, and can you get the table a round of shots, please, and keep it coming."

He just narrowed his eyes and walked away, walking up to the counter to order a few shots for everyone at the table and another bourbon and coke, giving the bar tender two hundred dollars telling him to keep the drinks coming. Taking his drink back to the table, he sits and takes a sip of his drink.

The shots arrive and the others all cheer, passing them out to each other, one is placed in front of Byakuya and given a stern look from his sister, telling him that they are all to do it together. They all yell cheers and throw back their heads and swallow the shots in one go. The raven then quickly takes a mouth full of his bourbon to get rid of the taste of vodka, he really doesn't like vodka that much.

The girls finish of their routine, with a few body rolls and all ending in suggestive positions. Then Tatsuki comes back out on stage, doing a few more swings of her whip and the girls leave the stage, winking and blowing kisses.

"WELL! What did you all think of that?!" There are some calls to bring the girls back on stage and cheering. "The girls had their turn, now its time for the boys. You're going to enjoy this one! This is THE HEART BREAKER'S! Boy's show them what you got!"

She does a spin with the whip surrounding her and then there is a puff of smoke covering the whole stage, the crowd is confused. When the smoke clears, Tatsuki is gone and there are about five muscled men just wearing tight jeans that are easy to move in.

The music starts, some kind of combination between circus, tecno and bass music play over the speakers and the lights flash. The men's show is of acrobatics, flips and sexing dance moves. The crowd goes wild, mostly the girls, totally loving the show, cheering the guys on and throwing money at them. Well, it goes to show that the people like the boy's show a bit better then the girls.

Byakuya gets tiered of this, finishes of the rest of his drink, by now his bladder is just begging to be revealed. Since the mass of people are busy watching the men on stage, so it's a lot easier getting through them to the men's toilets.

The toilets are a lot posher then he thought, he finished quickly and was washing his hands when he heard the music stop and the tell tale sound of Tatsuki's whip. Stepping out of the door to the men's rest room he hears the dark haired women's voice over the speakers again.

"You loved that right!? Well, that's not the end of the show. I saved the best for last!" She announces with a smile on her face. "You all know him! You all love him! He's been away for awhile and is back to give the returning show of a life time! Please welcome back to the stage, ICHIGO!"

The people cheer even louder then before. A man clad in black leather, short pants that barely cover his thighs, knee high boots, fish net stockings and a tight leather crop top. The brightest orange hair and a trade mark scowl.

Byakuya is now standing on the side of the dance floor, looking at the man on the stage. "That's him." He says to himself.

The orange head is holding a pile of hula hoops in his hands, he placed them on the floor of the stage. He looks out into the crowd and catches the eye's of Byakuya staring at him, he gives him a wink and a grin. He then picks up a hoop and places it over his head and on his hips, mouthing to Byakuya to 'watch this'. This time a more sensual, but still fast paced song starts up.

Ichigo moves his hips with such fluidity for a male, that it seems so unnatural. He gets another hoop by guiding his currant one down his body and to one of his ankles, he bends down and at the same time he lifts his leg with the hoop in the air while still spinning it and twirling the new one around his wrists. A full display of his flexibility, he some how flicks of the hoop that is spinning on his ankle and onto the same wrist as the other one. He stands straight on two feet again, placing the two hoops he had on the rest of them, he stands in between them, picking them all up and started moving his hips again.

The raven has no idea how they all stayed on his hips, but he still stands there totally entranced with what the man on stage is doing. Watching every move his lean body makes, all this time Ichigo still hasn't taken his eyes of Byakuya's either.

Ichigo after he puts the hoops back on the stage floor, does a few flips and dance moves. His body just moves so wonderfully that Byakuya can feel himself harden, as those brown eyes pierce through him.

The orange head finishes of his piece with a few flips in and out of a hula hoop, then back flips and lands with a spin and a bow. He gathers his hula hoops, looks over to Byakuya and winks again as he walks off stage.

The raven is finally released from the spell the other had over him, and walks over to the table where the others are. He sits in his spot and notices that there is another bourbon and coke, as well as another shot of vodka. He quickly does the shot and takes another mouth full of his other drink. By now, he is on the edge of being drunk and decides that this drink will be his last.

He is still in disbelief that the man he was making out with is a performer here, and a really good one at that. Rukia walks over to her brother and sits down besides him.

"Brother, wasn't that last guy the one you were with before?" She asks.

"Yes, he is." Her brother confirms.

"Well, why don't you go find him, he's obviously back stage somewhere, all you have to do is sneak back there and find him."

"No, I will not commit some kind of crime to try and find him." He gets up and walks away.

This was simply ridiculous, getting so worked up over one guy, a beautiful, sexy orange haired tease that he just imagined fucking into the floor. No, he must stop these thoughts or they are going to consume him and make him do something stupid.

Byakuya walks through the crowd that are now back to dancing on the dance floor, he walks to the stage and where the speakers are blasting some unknown song to him, trying to get his mind off Ichigo.

"Ichigo..." Byakuya likes the way the others name rolls off his tongue. He closes his eyes and listens to the music, letting it wash over his currant thoughts, not even annoyed by the bodies hitting him from the sides. The raven just leans against the stage, until someone grabs his arm and pulls him into their body.

He opens his eyes. "Hey! What do you think..."

He trails off as he sees spiky orange hair and big brown eyes looking at his with mischief. "What do you mean? I just wanted to dance."

Ichigo turns around, and grinds his arse into the ravens pelvis. Grabbing both of Byakuya's hands and guiding them to his hips, making the ravens own hips move along with Ichigo's. Byakuya groans at the friction that is being caused with their movement.

"You sure you want to do this?" Byakuya asks the other man the second time that night.

"Absolutely." Was all Ichigo said before he turned back around and pulled the raven into a kiss, forcing his tongue into Byakuya's mouth. He tastes the alcohol that the other has been drinking, making him a little dizzy. They fight for dominance, Ichigo is only playing, he gives control over to the raven with little resistance.

"Fine, you asked for this." Byakuya says after he pulls away to let the other catch his breath. He doesn't know what's come over him tonight, maybe it's the drinks, maybe it's the need to loosen up or maybe it's the need to just let go and for once do what he wants to do, to do something reckless. Yup, it's the alcohol.

The raven starts moving their bodies together, bending down to kiss the other again, grabbing a handful of soft orange hair and pulling it roughly to deepen the kiss. Nibbling, biting and sucking on the orange haired man's bottom lip.

"Mmm, seems looks can be deceiving, you're more aggressive then I thought." Ichigo said with red swollen lips, pupils dilated with lust as they practically hump each other on the dance floor. No need to worry if anyone is watching, they are all in their own little worlds, succumbing to the addictive buzz that calls to them with every gulp of alcohol they take.

"I have come to the decision that I won't hold back any more, and 'loosen up', as everyone has been telling me all night." He licks a trail down Ichigo's smooth neck, biting the skin softly and sucking, swapping between nibbles, licks and soft bites. Byakuya was making sure to be gentle, not knowing this man's boundaries. Moving one of his big hands up and down the slimmer man's side's, the raven's hand went further down, grabbing the orange head's firm arse and massaging lightly, loving the way Ichigo's buns felt in his hands. So perfect.

"There is no need for you to speck so formally." Ichigo wrapped his arms around the ravens neck and pulls him closer, Byakuya responded by pulling his hair roughly again, giving him more room to explore the soft tan skin with his mouth and tongue. "Ah~!.. More! Byakuya..!"

At the sound of his name being said in such a way, so full of lust and need, Byakuya snapped. He bit down on the area between the neck and shoulder a little harder then he meant to, about to pull back and apologise. Ichigo's reaction sent heat flooding straight to Byakuya's neither regions, letting out a string of moans and curses, that just sounded wonderful to the raven's ear's.

They started moving harder and faster against each other, it felt wonderfully blissful. But Byakuya wanted more, he wanted to feel skin, he wanted to taste more, he wanted so badly to just let go and give everything to the orange head.

Leaving light kisses up Ichigo's neck, when the raven reached Ichigo's ear, he let out a warm breath, then whispered in his ear. "Is there anywhere more private? I am trying very hard not to bend you over this stage and take you right here in front of all these people."

Ichigo thought about it for a second, no matter how tempting that suggestion was, he might get fired if he were caught by any of the worker's, even if Tatsuki was his childhood friend, having sex in public was not really allowed in such places with a lot of people. The feel of the others warm breath on his ear and his wandering hands speeds up the orange heads decision.

"Yes, I do. It's..." He says in a hiss as Byakuya grabs his crotch. "I know your getting impatient. So, I'll just show you."

Ichigo grabs the ravens wondering hand and pulls him back through the crowd of people, making sure not to let go for fear of losing him in all these people. They do bump into a few dancing couples and groups of friends, but Ichigo did not stop. He wanted this man, he wanted him so badly.

When they broke through, they continued to a door that was next to the stage, Ichigo opened it and continued to pull Byakuya with him. There was a white corridor, that was lit up really bright, the raven had to blink a few times to adjust to the sudden burst of light. There were picture's and schedules, as well as other things stuck up on the walls.

Byakuya can now see that the other isn't wearing the same clothes he had on, on stage. He was now wearing faded blue ripped skinny leg jeans, that showed the shape of Ichigo's arse beautifully, and tight black short sleeved shirt.

They reached a door at the very end, it had the name 'ICHIGO' in bold letters on the door as well as the number 15 below it. The door looked a little bigger then the others and there was a star on it that they others didn't have.

Ichigo saw the sceptical look on Byakuya's face. "It's because I'm the star of the show." He winked and pulled out a key that was hanging on a chain around his neck, quickly unlocking the door and throwing the raven in before following and closing the door behind him.

Byakuya only got a quick look around for a little while as Ichigo locks the door, before the other pushes him onto a soft black couch in a corner of the room. There are mirror's everywhere and lights, the room is very bright, allowing Byakuya to get a better look at the man that is currently climbing on him, straddling him.

Warm brown eyes, almost overcome in black from arousal, stare down at him. Finger's trailing down Byakuya's chest, stopping once they reached the hem of his shirt, playing with it in between his fingers.

"You're such a tease, though you can not hide how eager you are." The raven said as he looked down to see the other's hips moving against his.

"Nh, just, sh-shut up." Ichigo says as he tugs Byakuya's shirt over his head, exposing his pale hard chest and clearly defined abs. The orange heads mouth watered as he gazed at the perfect, soft looking skin, wanting so badly to taste. He bent his head and latched his lips on the others shoulder, grazing his teeth and swirling his tongue in circles, loving his taste.

Byakuya couldn't help the little moan that escapes his lips as the other sucks on his skin, thrusting his hips up to met Ichigo's, making them both moan.

Ichigo fumbled with the buckle on the ravens belt, as he traced his tongue down Byakuya's pale chest, just doing soft sucks and bites, as the other rubbed his sides. He just couldn't get his finger's around the buckle, cursing in his frustration. Then a warm hand stopped his actions of taking the ravens belt off.

The orange haired man looked into eye's that were as dark as night. "Why'd you stop me?"

"No reason, you just looked like you needed help." The raven said in a deep voice and a glint in his eye's, then proceeded to take his own belt off. He then pulled the other down into a kiss, distracting Ichigo as he looped the belt around both his wrists and tightened, tying it up so the other can't escape.

Ichigo realised too late as his wrists were bound, pulling back from the mind numbing kiss to see what happened. About to voice his objections before the other flipped him and he was lying on his back on the couch. Grinning as Byakuya leaned over him from between his legs, pressing their bodies together.

"Mmmm, this is kinky. Didn't know that you were into bondage. Usually I don't go for that, but for you I'll make an exception, since you're so damn hot." Ichigo leaned up and bit Byakuya on the lip.

Byakuya sat up in-between the orange heads legs, looking down as Ichigo let out a moan as he stared at him. The raven, remembering that he was shirtless from the others open staring, lifted his arms above his head and flexed his muscles just a little.

Ichigo responded instantly, his erection getting harder and his body heating up so much as he watched the muscles move under pale skin. Licking his lips in want, lifting his hands so he can touch that delectable skin and realising that can't because his hands are bound above his head, making it hard to move them freely.

"Damn." The bound man says as he admits defeat.

Byakuya gives him a knowing smirk before leaning down to ravish Ichigo's mouth again. His hands slip under the orange haired man's shirt and feels the warm flesh beneath his fingers. Byakuya moved his hands higher to graze the tip of his fingers over Ichigo's nipples, feeling them harden under his soft touches and loving the little moans and gasps that escape the others mouth.

"You're so sensitive." The raven whispers in the others ear before licking the shell.

"Mmnh, just hurry up already." Ichigo says, getting impatient, wanting so much to be filled by this man.

Byakuya fixed a steely gaze on wanting brown eye's before roughly shoving the black shirt over orange locks, bunching the material around already tied up wrists. Attacking the tan skin of Ichigo's chest, licking and nipping. He moves to one of the orange head's nibbles, sucking and biting harshly, before moving to the other one and giving it the same treatment.

The harsh play set Ichigo off, moaning wantonly, thrusting his hips up and wanting so desperately to bury his fingers in long black hair. All he could do was bit his lip and dig his finger nails into the palms of his hands, pulling helplessly at the restraints around his wrists.

The raven trailed down his stomach with soft kiss and hard bites, randomly swapping between the two, driving Ichigo crazy as he tried to predict what would come next. Tracing the defined lines of Ichigo's abs, dipping his tongue into the others navel before reaching the beginning of Ichigo's jeans. Byakuya went down just a little bit more to were there was a bulge in the others pants, biting it and sending Ichigo wild.

Ichigo cried out in want, body shivering as it erupted with goosebumps. Byakuya quickly undid the button to the others jeans and slowly slid the zipper down. Then, just to torture Ichigo even more, he slowly slid the tight jeans down those long tan legs. All the other could do was squirm in his position on the couch and bite his lips, not wanting to beg and yell at the raven to hurry up.

They both let a breath out that they didn't know they were holding when the jeans finally came all the way off. Byakuya looked down at the man now nearly exposed below him, just wearing black tight briefs, admiring the tan skin and the dips and curves that made up this beautiful man.

"You know, they say that those who wear black underwear really want to have sex. That they wouldn't wear them if they didn't want other's to see them." Byakuya says as he massages Ichigo's thighs.

The orange head looks away in embarrassment, not really liking the fact that he is completely at the mercy of this man, but at the same time it sends a thrill of excitement through his body, sending it straight south. Going to close his legs, he looks back into that intoxicating gaze he just can't get enough of, in surprise as the other holds his legs open in a firm grip, pulling them further apart. A blush spread across Ichigo's face, biting his lip even harder.

"Shut up, I just like the colour." The orange head said, trying to gain some control by wrapping his bound arms over Byakuya's neck, finding that he can at least do this, and pulling him down against his body and into a hot kiss. He moans into the kiss at the skin to skin contact, simply loving how warm the other man's skin felt.

Byakuya chuckled at the other's defensiveness, he thought that it was cute. Deciding to reward the other by moving his hand to the noticeable bulge under those black briefs, massaging and squeezing, enjoying the sounds Ichigo makes and the expressions of pure bliss that pass across his face.

"You have no idea what you got yourself into by choosing me tonight." The raven says in a lust filled gruff voice, biting down hard on Ichigo's neck, making sure to leave a mark.

Ichigo moaning in delight. "Show me what you got. Ah~ Stop talking and prove to me that you're more then just talk." He licked the ravens lips, a cheeky look in his eye's.

"If you wish." And with that, Byakuya rips off Ichigo's briefs, finally freeing the other's fully hard erection. Not waiting for the orange head to recover from the shock of what just happened, he engulfs Ichigo's hard member fully in one movement.

Ichigo cried out in ecstasy from the sudden pleasure coming from his neither regions. Brown eye's watched the man bob up and down, mind going fuzzy and every other thought being ripped away by that wondrous feeling. Moaning particularly loud when the tip of Byakuya's tongue teased the slit of his cock, licking down and grazing his teeth from base to tip.

"Ahh~Ah. F-fuck!" Ichigo's hips trusting forward into that heat, then growling down at the other when the raven put a strong hand on his hips to hold him still. "J-just hurry up~ ah."

"Very well." Byakuya stuck his fingers into Ichigo's mouth, the orange head accepting them with no complaint, swirling his tongue around each digit, making sure to coat them thoroughly. Pulling his fingers out, he brought his hand down to the others entrance, and without warning, instantly shoved one finger into the waiting hole.

Ichigo yelped in shock that soon turned to a moan, loving the feeling of Byakuya's finger moving in and out of him. He didn't feel much when the raven added another finger, still distracted with the mouth around his member and the hand rubbing circles on his hip. The orange head was lost in the in the haze of what the raven was doing to him, losing the ability of speech and left mumbling the others name.

When the raven added the third finger he made sure to hit that little spot inside Ichigo very hard. Crying out Byakuya's name, the orange head's orgasm hit him unexpectedly, spilling his seed into the others waiting mouth.

Byakuya made sure to drink up everything the other offered, letting Ichigo's now flaccid cock fall from his mouth. Looking at the other in his breathless state, coming down from his high. The raven leaned up and kissed the other, invading his mouth and making him taste himself.

The kiss was so hot and intense that Ichigo was hard yet again, moaning into the ravens mouth, hips trusting forward. This man was driving him crazy, he'd never cum so fast before, and never gotten so hard so quickly. When he was released from the kiss he looked down to see that Byakuya still had his pants on and it looked very tight, he was going to change that.

Since his arms were still bound he came up with an idea. It was against his own code, but he just couldn't hold back any more, he needed this man like he needed air. So he decided that he would just do it.

"Ah~ Please Byakuya... I need you. Now!" He made sure to extend the others name in a seductive way, wrapping his legs around the other's waist. "I can't take it any more. Just fuck me already!"

Byakuya looked into those wonderful eye's, he knew exactly what the other wanted and he wasn't going to get it that easily. He was barely holding back as it is, but he just wanted to torture the orange head just that little bit more. This man just brought out his sadistic side and seeing him tied up and completely naked with a red flush over his whole body, Byakuya just could not help but be mean to him.

So instead of taking his pants off and fucking the other senseless, he kissed his way back down Ichigo's chest and stomach, grabbing one of his thighs and pulling it to his mouth. He bit and pulled the tan flesh, completely surprised at how soft the skin was. The raven made sure to leave as many red marks as he could, then moving over to the other thigh and giving it that same treatment.

Ichigo was lost, he could not believe that his plan didn't work and not only that, but the raven found his most sensitive spot. No one has ever found it before, but this man found it with ease. The orange head loved every moment of it, panting and moaning, practically screaming as he could do nothing but enjoy the feeling.

Byakuya figured that was enough tormenting and finally deciding to undo the button to his pants and pulled the zipper and pulling his hard member from his underwear. A part of him still wanted to be mean and not give the other what he wanted completely. He got the pre-cum dripping from his tip and used it as a makeshift lubricant, making sure to cover his member entirely.

He look down at the orange haired man. "Are you ready?" He asked in a gentle, but husky voice.

"Mnn, yes! Please... H-hurry!" Ichigo just couldn't help it any more, he wanted to make this man his, even though they just met.

"Very well." And with that, the raven thrust his whole length into Ichigo's hot and tight hole, kissing the other at the same time, swallowing the pleasured scream that left Ichigo's mouth.

An intense pleasure racked through his whole body as the raven hit his prostrate dead on. The man didn't even wait to let Ichigo adust to his impressive length, knowing how far the other is already gone. The orange head moaned as he was filled repeatedly, over and over as the raven thrust into him at a fast pace.

"Ahhhh, f-faster... Fuck, nh, Byakuya go faster!" Ichigo started meeting the others thrusts, screaming in his dazed state.

Byakuya went faster, letting the other off this once. He bit down on Ichigo's neck as he set a punishing pace, grunting and groaning into the others ear.

Ichigo was loving every moment, but he still wanted more, he wanted this man deeper. "M-more! Ah-ahh, more... Please!"

Byakuya pulled out of the other, ignoring the whine of protest as he picked the other up and brought him to the bench on the wall that had a mirror above it. He bent the other over, so his chest was lying on the flat surface of the bench, arse in the air as the orange head used his arms to cushion his face.

Ichigo looked back just in time to see the raven thrust back into him, going even deeper this time. Crying out the others name at the pure bliss that overcame his body, sending him closer to the edge. He felt a hand clamp around his own member and pumped it in time with every hit to his special spot.

He looked in the mirror to his left and watched as the ravens cock went in and out of him. Seeing how perfectly the fit together, and simply loving how that huge piece of meat disappear inside him then reappear. Then he looked at his face, seeing how red his cheeks were and the expression he was making was so sluttish, practically begging like a one dollar whore. He could see that Byakuya was looking at him in the mirror too and the feral look on the ravens face was enough to send him flying of the edge.

"I'm gonna.. Ah~ha, I'm gonna~ nh..." He just couldn't get the words out. But the other got the picture.

Byakuya leaned down to give Ichigo a simmering kiss, then whispered in a low lusty voice. "Then come. Ichigo." Saying the others name in that deep tone voice of his that just sent Ichigo wild.

The orange head came with a loud scream, his completion hitting him in the most wondrous of ways. Spilling his release on the floor and over Byakuya's hand, going limp on the bench.

Byakuya thrust into the others clenching hole a few more time, trying to hold out a little longer, but the look on Ichigo's face as he came and the tight heat around his member made him lose it, coming not long after the other. Painting Ichigo's insides with his hot semen.

Pulling out, he cleaned the other up and then himself before tucking his member back into his pants. He got Ichigo's cloths and dressed him, the other barely able to hold himself up, then quickly dressing himself.

Ichigo held up his wrist that were still bound. "Can you untie me now?" He said still out of breath.

Byakuya just turned to him and gave him a mischievous smirk. "What do you mean? We're not done yet."

"What?" Ichigo asked in confusion, blushing at the still feral look in the others eye's.

"Your coming with me to my house to continue. The bindings are to make sure you don't get away." He grabbed the other around the waist and proceeded to guild Ichigo out of the room, grabbing a bag that must have been Ichigo's stuff, a look from the other confirming that the bag is full of the things he need, turning of the light and closing the door.

"I don't understand." Ichigo said outside the door.

"You're mine now, I'm not letting you go the whole night." He kissed the other's red swollen lips.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo didn't get an answer, he was just kissed again and again until he stopped trying to ask questions and just succumbed to the other's wishes.

Byakuya made good on his promise, and didn't let Ichigo go the whole night.

 **-Next Day-**

The next day, Byakuya woke up in the afternoon some time to banging on his front door. Rubbing his eye's of sleep. The bed shifted beside him and he looked over to see a beautiful orange haired man sleeping right next to him. The nights events hit him and he gazed at the other with a small smile on his lips.

He bent down to kiss the man on the lips, forgetting the banging on his door and not even realising when it stopped. Pulling back and seeing brown eye's staring at him in shock, then recognition registered in those eyes as a big smile graced those wonderful pink lips.

Ichigo rolled over, straddling Byakuya's hips, grinding against him. Bending over to kiss the ravens lips, slipping his tongue into that awaiting mouth and exploring. Hands roaming over that pale hard chest.

Byakuya chuckled into the kiss, finding it funny that this man was ready to go again after just waking up and the long night they just had. He gazed at all the marks he left all over the beautiful tan skin, claiming the orange head as his.

He was just about to flip them when his bedroom door flung open and his sister stepped through. "What the hell brother, where were you last night! You just left me..."

Rukia trailed off when she saw her brother laying on his bed with a man straddling his hips and kissing him. She was rooted to the spot, her brother looking at her with slight shock in his eye's.

Ichigo pulled away from the ravens lips and looked over to the woman standing in the door, the same one that he met last night. He was totally unsure at what to do. The woman was looking at him, eye's moving up and down his naked body before realisation went into her eye's.

She turned around. "Sorry brother, I'll talk to you later." Then closed the door and left.

Ichigo looked back down at Byakuya, he was just about to get off the raven when two strong hands held his hips in place. "Where do you think your going?"

"Um, don't you want to go after her?" He asked in confusion.

"No, I will straighten this out later. But..." He flipped them. "Right now, you are mine."

Kissing the confused orange head senseless, the raven thrust his hips into Ichigo's. He sucked on the other's tongue, planning to make this man never forget him.

There was still a question pulling at Ichigo's mind, he needed to ask this man. "What does this make us?"

"What do you mean?" Byakuya said as he peppered kissed over Ichigo's jaw.

"You and me... You see I..." He looked away, face red as a tomato. "I-I like you, a lot. I know we just met last night, but I have never met anyone like you, someone I want to be with all the time. We could just start of as friends, then see how we go from there. Or... You could just say good-bye and I'll never bother you again."

"What makes you think that I will ever let you go?"

Ichigo looked up into those intense eye's in surprise. "S-so.."

"So, that means that you are mine and no one else's. You are not escaping, no matter how much you want to get away." Byakuya cut off Ichigo's reply and proceeded to show the other how much he means what he says.

Ichigo never regretted his choice of choosing this man... And Byakuya was happy that he listened to his friends and loosened up.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: I know that the ending is a little rushed, but I wanted to add it in.** **I apologise for any spelling and grammar mistakes, I did try really hard to get them all.  
Review's would be greatly appreciated, I would like to know if I am doing anything right or wrong.  
Thank you for reading, hope to see you all soon :)  
**


End file.
